Pikachu in DBGT
by JIRO KATSU
Summary: A story about when two world are put into one and an oddly strong Pikachu teams up with your favorit characters from Drgaon Ball GT to save the world from a powerful evil force.
1. Default Chapter

{6:25 a.m.}  
  
It's early morning as a yellow mouse Pokemon is waking to the sun rising in the distends. He was curled up like a cat. As he opened his eye's he stands in a upright possession and stretches out his arms as he try and shake off his morning sleepiness. "Man what a beautiful day. I cant wait to get to the next town and eat something. Lets see, the next town is just a mile to the north." The mouse said as he started to run in the direction he wanted to go.   
  
"HELP!!... Please someone help!!"   
  
The mouse Pokemon stopped in his tracks as he hared the cry for help. He then started to run in the direction the voice was coming from. As he nears the place the voice originated from, he could see a young human girl running from another Pokemon. It was a Nidoking, a half rock half poison Pokemon. It stood 6'2 in length. It's large horn was capable of giving a nasty poisons sting.   
  
"Hey you stop that!"   
  
The mouse Pokemon yelled out. The girl and the Nidoking both looked up at the small Pokemon. The mouse Pokemon jumped from the small cliff he was standing on down to the girl and Nidoking. He stood right in front of the Nidoking, ready to take it on in a battle.  
  
"Hey you're a Pikachu, aren't you?" The young human girl asked.   
  
"Yeah I am. Just stand back and let me handle this guy."   
  
He responded. The brave Pikachu stood his ground agents the bigger Pokemon. Pikachu was only 1'3 in length. But he stood brave and unafraid of the Nidoking. The Nidoking gave a loud roar as it charged Pikachu. But Pikachu charged it as well. The young girl couldn't believe the small Pokemon was charging the bigger Pokemon like that. The Nidoking threw a hard punch at Pikachu. But he simply dodged it by ducking under it. He then jumped up at the Nidoking and with one swift kick, over powered the Nidoking. It went flying through several trees and landed back on the ground unconscious. The girl Pikachu just saved was totally amazed at such a site.   
  
"Well, you're safe now."   
  
Pikachu said to the girl who still had a look of shock on her face. As the girl got over her shock, she thanked Pikachu for the daring rescue. Then Pikachu notices the girl was only about 9 years old. She had long blue hair, blue eye's, a red tang-top and skirt. She was warring all red, even red gloves that stretched up to her elbows, and bouts as well. Pikachu thought in the back of his mind she looked like a slut or a hooker.   
  
"Oh yeah! My names Bra." She told Pikachu. "Well, hello Bra. You can just call me Pikachu."   
  
He replied. "Well, you're just a cute little thing." She said as she pick Pikachu up and hugged him tight. Pikachu was wanting to kill himself as he though in the back of his head.   
  
"This girl must have be smoking some powerful stuff."   
  
"Hey why don't you come back with me to my home?" The girl asked Pikachu holding him up to her face.   
  
"I'd rather eat a car." Pikachu said out loud. "Grate lets go then!!"   
  
Bra said as she ran off with Pikachu still in her arms. Pikachu was wanting to get out of this, but the girls grip was to tight and Pikachu didn't want to hurt her by trying to get out of it.   
  
"How the hell did I get into this situation?" Pikachu asks himself. As the two neared Bra's home, Pikachu could see the large yellow building.   
  
"Well, they got good taste in color" Pikachu said. Then he notices the logo on the building. Capsule-Corp.   
  
"WHAT!!? This kid is the daughter of Bulma the Capsule-Corp owner? Man the people you meet in the woods."   
  
Pikachu said to himself. As Bra walked through the doors, she starts walking to a large room with a TV and other things you'd find in a living room. Bra takes notes to her father walking by.   
  
"Hey Dad, what's?" Vegeta stopped and looked at his daughter.   
  
"Hello Bra... What is that disgusting thing in you're arms?"   
  
Vegeta asked. Pikachu got mad at that comment and pulled his bottom eyelid down and stuck out his tong at Vegeta.   
  
"Why you little.... Grr!!" Vegeta was very upset as well.   
  
"He's not disgusting. He's cute." Bra said to her father patting Pikachu on the head with her lift arm and holding him with her right.   
  
"Can I keep him?" Bra asked her father.   
  
"WHAT!!?"   
  
Pikachu and Vegeta yelled at the same time. "Kid you got to be joking. I don't belong to anyone."   
  
Pikachu said, but Bra didn't seem to be lessening.   
  
"Of cores not!!... I don't want a over grown rat in my house." Vegeta said to his daughter. "  
  
And I don't want to be around a weak saiyan!" Pikachu said back at Vegeta for his last comment.   
  
"What did you say you little rat?..." Vegeta yells at Pikachu.   
  
"Well, if you didn't hare me before then I'll say it again Y...."   
  
Before Pikachu could finish what he was saying. He felt a strange and odd feeling in his body as Bra hit him on the head with something. Pikachu soon vanishes in a red flash of light.   
  
"Bra what's that?" Vegeta asked his daughter with confusion.   
  
"Oh this. It's a Master Ball. It's like a Poke ball but it works better. I asked mom to make me one." Bra replied.   
  
{5:17PM}  
  
Bra was now in her room with the Master Ball in her hand. She was laying on the bed looking at it, then sat up and threw the ball it the floor. The ball opened up and Pikachu came from with in it, from a flash of white light, that took his body shape. Soon the light died and the white being was now seen as Pikachu. Pikachu had a look of confusion on his face.   
  
"W... What happened?" He asked looking around the room.   
  
Bra looked down at the small mouse Pokemon and felt the erg to hug him tightly seeing he's cute face, which Bra did so.   
  
"Oh you're so adorable, I could kiss you..." She said holding him close to her chest.   
  
"What the hell did I do to deserve this? It must have bin really bad if I have to go through this living hell!" Pikachu silently thought to him self.   
  
{3:00PM}  
  
Pikachu is walking around Capsule-Corp. He tries to make do with having a new and in his own opinion some what psychotic trainer. Trunks is just coming out of the shower. He is drying his head with a towel, unable to see the approaching danger. As he takes one step out of the bathroom. He stepped on Pikachu's head, making the yellow mouse very angry. "CHUUU!!!!" It cried as it sent 10,000 volts of electrical energy through Trunks body.   
  
And being covered with water didn't help him. Trunks fell to the floor, totally surprised and in pain. "  
  
What the hell are you?" Trunks yells as he looked up at the mouse Pokemon.   
  
Pikachu did not answer. He just pulled down the bottom of his eye and stuck out his tong at Trunks.   
  
"Why you little rat. Come here!" Trunks jumped at Pikachu, but Pikachu simply dodged him by using agility, which made Trunks land face first into the floor.   
  
Trunks got up again and kip trying to catch the little yellow mouse. But Pikachu kip dodging him with agility.   
  
"Hey stand still you little rodent." Trunks said as he made one last try to catch the small mouse Pokemon.   
  
Pikachu who was sitting on the windowsill, easily saw him coming and jumped out of the way. Trunks crashed right through the window and landed out side right on his face. Trunks got back up and looked at the yellow mouse Pokemon who was standing over the window looking down at him.   
  
"YOU!!!.... Grr.. I'll get you when I get back up there." Trunks shouted to the mouse.   
  
Pikachu pointed his finger out at Trunks, who was wandering what the mouse was doing. He then realized that it was pointing behind him and not at him. Trunks turned around to see three young attractive girl's staring at him with blush on there confused faces. Trunks then realized he was not wearing his towel over his bare body anymore, leaving him totally exposed. Trunks got a blush on his face that would light up the whole Manhattan inland. He quickly ran to the front door and tried to open it. But it wouldn't open up. Pikachu was standing there at the foot of the door just looking at Trunks bright red face. Pikachu then gave Trunks a evil grin and walked away.   
  
"Hey you cant leave me out here like this.... Come back!!" Trunks turned around again to see the three girl's still staring at him with blushed confused faces.   
  
Pikachu kip looking around the house, checking out what was there. He soon came into the kitchen and saw a nice looking snack on the table. He wasted no time and consumed the food in just two short minutes. Vegeta walked into the room and got a very mad expiation on his face.   
  
"Hey that was mine you little rat!!" Pikachu didn't pay Vegeta any mind as he just looked away from the saiyan prince.   
  
"Grr... I'll show you!" Vegeta screamed at Pikachu as he throw a powerful punch that would kill any normal man.   
  
But Pikachu caught the fist before it made contact with his face. Vegeta was surprised at Pikachu's unusual strength. But he soon wiped the look away as he and Pikachu start fighting in the kitchen. As Bra walks by the kitchen she hears a loud noise come from the room, as a table soon was seen being thrown out of it. Bra ran to the entrains of the kitchen and stood there with a look a anger in here eye's.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" The two immediately stop fighting as they just stood there looking at the angry Bra.  
  
"You two stop fighting with one another right now. Moms going to be here in 30 minutes. I want this mess cleaned up by then, you two got it." Bra walked away after that.   
  
Vegeta and Pikachu just kip staring at the spot Bra was last seen with very confused looks on their faces.   
  
"I don't here any cleaning in there!!!" Bra shouted from the next room. Both Pikachu and Vegeta started to clean up the kitchen.   
  
"Look what you did now you stupid little rat!!" Vegeta said quietly.   
  
"Me.... You're the stupid one you.." But Pikachu was cut off as they heard Bra's voice again.   
  
"STOP FIGHTING AND CLEAN THE DAMN ROOM!!!!!!" The two of them went right back to work.   
  
As Bra walked to the front room she saw Trunks coming in with a pare of pink shorts.   
  
"Umm Bro.... Why are you wearing that?" Bra asked trying not to laugh.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it." He said as he walked by her.   
  
"Hay Trunks why do you have so many phone numbers on you arms?"   
  
Bra asked him. Trunks just got a sweat drop on his head and kip walking. Bra was wandering what that was all about. Then she heard the sound of people coming from out side. As she went over to the glass door to the house, she was shocked to see what must have bin at least 53 girl's out in the front yard.   
  
"What the hell is going on!!?" Bra thought to her self as she scratched her head in confusion.   
  
{5:49PM}  
  
Pikachu and Vegeta were sitting on the couch ,Not fighting if you can believe it, watching TV. There was a news update about a highway accident that killed 10 drivers, and 17 other people, including woman and children. As Pikachu watched this tragedy, He became enraged. Pikachu seemed to know more about the accident then even the news reporter.   
  
"Not again!?" Pikachu thought in the back of his head.   
  
Vegeta noticed that Pikachu clearly know way there were so many recess on the rode.   
  
"What are you hiding?" He asked Pikachu with a low voice, slightly glancing over at him.   
  
Pikachu didn't even turn his head to look at Vegeta. He just gave a "Ch" and hopped down off the couch and went into another. Vegeta know Pikachu was not going to tell him anything.   
  
"Oh forget it." He said as he went back to watching the TV.   
  
As Pikachu was walking be the door to Bra's room, it suddenly swung open. And Pikachu felt himself being grabbed and pulled into the room. It all happened in just one instant that it took Pikachu a moment to realize that Bra was holding him in her arms. Bra seemed to be in a good mood, so Pikachu wandered way so dragged him into her room so quickly. Then he realized that Bra was talking to someone else in the room.   
  
"This is my new Pikachu I caught just yesterday. Isn't he cute Pan?" Pikachu glanced at Bra for a second, then at the person se was talking to.   
  
It was another young girl almost the same age as Bra. Maybe even a little bit older.   
  
"He is a pretty cute I have to admit. Hello Pikachu." The other girl said as she took Pikachu from Bra's arms and held him up to her face.   
  
This girl wear a orange bandana, two pares of fighting gloves, a red tang-Top, a pare of blue pans with just a little purple in them, and her hair and eye's were dark instead of blue like Bra's. Pikachu thought this girl was much better looking then Bra. But he didn't thing ether one was hot or anything. Pikachu was over 18 yeas old, and he didn't think of little kid's like that.   
  
"My names Pan. I never saw one of you up close before." Just then, both Pan and Pikachu got a strange feeling that there was someone on the property that didn't belong.   
  
Pikachu broke free of Pan's grip and landed on the floor as sparks of electricity began shooting from his red cheeks that all Pikachu have, containing their electric sacks which give them the ability to harness their electrical power. Pan and Pikachu both looked at out the window. They were ready to fight at the drop of a hat,   
  
"Hay what's wrong you guys?" Bra asked as she looked out the window as well, wandering what was up.   
  
Vegeta and Trunks could sense the same thing as they stopped what they were doing to go out into the front yard to see who was there. Pikachu and Pan also went out side to see what was out there, with Bra right behind them.   
  
"Hey dad, you feel that?" Trunks asked his father who was staring up at the sky with a , I'm going to kick your ass, expiration on his face.   
  
"Yes sun... It's very close." Vegeta exclaimed, his senses tingling with a odd feeling that something really bad was lurking about.   
  
Trunks, Pan, and Pikachu could feel the same thing as the kipped their guards up for what ever came at them. Bra was watching out for what ever the other were, ready to go run and hide from it. Soon a wired sound felled the area. It sounded like a cross between a cat hissing and a bat screeching. It had a somewhat unholy noise to it as well. Pikachu's and Vegeta's eye's shot up at the sky as three figures came out of nowhere They landed on the ground right in front of the others. Pikachu know right when he saw them what they were. He got an seemingly unpleasant look as he murdered.   
  
"Star Mongrels!!?" Vegeta looked at Pikachu with confusion as did everyone else.  
  
"You know these characters?" Trunks asked looking down at the yellow mouse Pokemon.   
  
"Their called Star Mongral. They are a race of demons made by evil energy.   
  
But these Star Mongrals are the fifth form, called Dead Mongral.   
  
There powers are enormous." Pikachu explained eyeing the demons closely. The three Dead Mongrals did nothing as the stood the staring at Pikachu and the others. Then out of nowhere two of them attacked Vegeta, Pan, and Trunks. Vegeta was fighting off one, why Pan and Trunks fought of one at the same time. Leaving Pikachu and Bra with the other one. Bra was scared out her mind as the dead Mongral got closer to her. Pikachu became felled with a strange feeling to protect Bra at any cost, as he jumped right in front of the two read to take the demon out just for looking at Bra funny. Vegeta powered up to SSJ2 and began fighting again. Pan and the now SSJ Trunks was doing their best agents this radical enemy. But they couldn't even land a punch on it. The 7foot demon was to fast for them. As Pikachu stood ready to fight, Bra looked at the huge demon in front of her eye's. She then looked down at Pikachu who was more then read to got this going. Bra then got a more confidant look, and then stepped slightly to her lift putting her arm out on front of her pointing her index finger at the Star Mongral and yelled out to Pikachu.   
  
"Ok Pikachu, Now quick attack!" Pikachu didn't waste a second as he used his quick attack right after Bra had told him to.   
  
He seemed to fly across the ground, his head was the only part you could see as the rest of him was in a white blur of light. Pikachu hit the Dead Mongral on the chest, knocking it backwards. Bra yells again with a smile on her face.   
  
"Pikachu how bout a thunder attack." Pikachu soon had a wide grin on his face.   
  
He began to power up for a thunder attack. Electrical energy surged through hid whole body as he began to emit electricity. Soon he gave a loud yell before releasing the attack.   
  
"CHAAAAAAA!!" A massive burst of electricity shot from Pikachu's body, it flew up to the sky before it started to fall from a height of 70,000 feet.   
  
As the attack came crashing down on the Dead Mongral, it cried out in pain as over 10,000,000 electric volts was going through it's body. As Trunks and Pan dart this way and that, trying to avoid the Dead Mongrals attacks, they look for a opening in it's attacks. Then Pan started to communicate with Trunks telepathically.   
  
"Hey Trunks, I have a idea. But your going to have to distract this thing for a minute." Trunks wandered what Pan had up her sleeves. But agreed to the plan.   
  
Trunks flew at the Dead Mongral at top speed. But the demon didn't seem to care at all.   
  
"You think you can take me BOY!!?" Trunks flew to the right side of the demon and delivered to any other fighter, a devastating kick to the head.   
  
But the demon stood there as if he didn't feel a thing.  
  
"What!!?" Trunks yelled, surprised and wide eyed.   
  
The Dead Mongral gave a sinister grin before knocking Trunks to the ground. Trunks got to his feet again and charged the demon ones more. Meanwhile Pan seemed to be gathering her ki for something. Her hands were held all the way up to the sky, palms wide open, as if she were going to use a Spirit Bomb. Vegeta at SSJ2 was having a hard time as well taking on the Dead Mongral. After a on slot of kicks and punches, Vegeta was going no were fast. Vegeta soon was grinding his teeth as he was so ticked off, he started to yell at the top of his longs. Vegeta disappeared in a flash of yellow light the covered the in tier area. After words when it died down. Vegeta was in SSJ4.   
  
"Now lets see what you got..." Vegeta said with a smirk and some what of a evil glare.   
  
The Dead Mongral charged Vegeta head on and throw several hard punches at him. But Vegeta blacked them all with his hands and forearms. Vegeta and the demon were now evenly matched in power. Pan's ki surrounded her whole body. She was giving off a blue glow as she began to form her ki into the attack after gathering all the ki she kneaded. Meanwhile Trunks was getting the hell beat out of him. The demon was punching him over and over in the stomach.   
  
"Trunks hold on!!" Pan yelled to her friend.   
  
She wished she could go over and help, but she kneaded to finish her attack to kill the demon. As Pikachu soon gave up the Pokemon attacks for hand to hand combat, Bra was.... Mmm supervising from inside the house. Pikachu was matching the Dead Mongral move per move. The two couldn't even land a punch on one another. The just kip blocking and dodging each other. Pikachu couldn't believe how strong the thing was.   
  
"How can a low class demon match power with me?" He thought as he continued the fight.  
  
"How can a low being like a Pokemon have this much strength?" The Dead Mongral also thought to himself.   
  
Pan watched as her dear friend was getting beat around like a toy. Her eye's were tearing up. She thought it was all over now. But at that moment she felt a strange force inter her being. She realized she had finished the attack. Her body was surging with tremendous power.   
  
"Alright!! OK Trunks move out of the way!" Pan yelled as she was ready to throw her attack at last.   
  
Trunks who was more then happy to see Pan was ready to unleash the technique. Her grind at the demon as he just fell to the ground. Leaving the Dead Mongral open to Pan's attack. Pan didn't waste any time as she throw out her hands, the ones blue ki that surrounded her body was now a red color.   
  
"RED DRAGON ATTACK!!!" Pan yelled out as loud as she could.   
  
Shortly after that, a red beam of ki shot from her hands. It took the form of a dragon fore just a few seconds, then reverted back into a beam. It hit the demon right on target. The demon cried out in pain as it soon was killed by the power of Pan's attack. Trunks was very relived to see the monster defeated. But as he looked up at Pan, he know right then she was severally drained of power. She then fell to the ground unconscious. Trunks ran over to Pan's side lifting her up a bit in his arms. "Hay Pan, are you alright?" Pan didn't answer him. She just lied there in his arms berthing heavily. Trunks looked up at the sky. Then he saw that Pikachu and his father were teamed up fighting the other two demons at the same time. 


	2. Default Chapter2

{6:32PM}  
  
Vegeta and Pikachu were doing the best they could to fight off the Dead Mongrals. Trunks was ready to go and lend a helping hand in the fight. But then was cut off by a strange figure. The figure appeared there, almost as if out of thin air, and started running towards the four warriors in the sky. Trunks could not tell who it was, the person was wearing what seemed to be old fashion Arabian clothes. They were all over the persons body, preventing anyone from seeing the stranger's face. It was impossible to tell if it was a boy or girl. The figure took a big leap into the air, over 200 feet in just under a second. The figure shot through the air like a missle. Pikachu was surprised at how fast this person was closing in. The figure then plowed into one of the Dead Mongrals, knocking it to the ground along with the figure itself. They did a flip in mid-air however and landed on their feet.   
  
BRThe Dead Mongral and the stranger who attacked it stood up straight. The Dead Mongral looked at the person with a look of anger.   
  
"Why you little... I will kill you for this!!" The Dead Mongral said in it's own demon language. Vegeta and Trunks did not understand what the demon said as they do not speak it's language. But Pikachu seemed to understand completely.   
  
The figure lifted it's head up seeming to look at the demon in front of itself. It then said something to the demon. But it was in another language as well.   
  
"Safyon mansteal vigremen , Vin..." The Dead Mongral seemed to be really upset about whatever the figure just said. The strange thing is, the person in the odd clothes sounded like A young woman. She did not remove the hood that shadowed her face from being visible. The only thing you could really see, is two purple eye's glaring out from the shadows of the hood.   
  
"I wander if that could be...." Pikachu said to himself as he watched the strange woman who just showed up out of nowhere.   
  
"Monso, Frimmli Vin pusta. Regromor-stanonya moerwsywo." The strange woman added. Pikachu heard what she said and then looked at her with shock.   
  
"No!... It can't be her.... It.. It's not possible!" He thought as he watched the two.   
  
"Pikachu, what is that person saying?" Trunks asked him. Pikachu gave no response. He just stood there waiting to see what the strange woman would do next.  
  
"Who are you stranger? You have the stench of a human... But you have great strength. I've never met any human who could tackle me the way you did." The demon asked the newcomer. But this time, he spoke in english.  
  
The stranger said nothing at first. But then. "My name... My name is of no importance to you. I am now just.... A shadow." The demon was very upset at that response. Trunks and Vegeta was confused by all this. They didn't even know why the demo ns attacked them in the first place. And now this strangely dressed woman comes in and attacks one of the demons. Pikachu was seemingly as confused too the stranger who shows up out of nowhere. He had a odd feeling though, that the stranger was no stranger to him.  
  
"You will tell me, tell me about the Jaysvern Emerald." The woman said to the Dead Mongral as she approached it. She stopped 2 feet away from the demon. The demon was clutching it's fist tight, and it's eye's were burning with anger. It was very mad at the woman for asking him such a thing.  
  
"You think you can just walk in and start demanding that I tell you of the Jaysvern Emerald! Who do you think you are? What authority do you have to ask such a thing?!" The demon asked the woman, with a low growling voice. The woman did not answer at all to that. Which only irritated the demon more. "You stupid little retch! If you don't answer me now. I well kill you were you stand!!" The Dead Mongral yelled. But the stranger still staid silent. "Very well then. You have made your choice foolish woman. Now die with it!" The demon shouted as it charged the cloaked woman.  
  
"Do not underestimate me, DEMON!" The woman said as she jumped from the attack point.  
  
The Dead Mongral flew after her in a blind rage. The demon thrust his right fist out at the woman aiming for her stomach but she dodged the attack by fliping over the demon and while she was still upside-down in mid-air she spun her body around twice and delivered a powerful left back hand to the neck of the Dead Mongral sending it on a one way trip to the ground.  
  
"Why you little.... I'll kill you!" the demon said in rage.  
  
"By all means, come and try." the cloacked woman said.  
  
The demon flew up and attacked the woman again but this time it started to rapidly fire energy blasts at her. The woman was dodging them all with ease, then the demon powered up a huge energy ball in it's hands and threw at at her. The woman vanished with super speed and as the ball past and flew off into space. The woman reappeared on top of the Capsule-Corp roof. The woman looked around for the Dead Mongral but it was gone. Then in a split second the demon was right in front of her surprising the cloacked woman. The demon took advantage of this and gave her a strong punch to the face and followed it up with a bodyblow punch sending her flying through the air. The demon disappeared and reappared infront of the woman again as she was still moving at an incredible rate of speed. The demon delivered a powerful doublehandle attack striking the woman with both hands clutched together in the middle of her chest. The woman crashed into the earth with a loud thud creating a large crater in the Capsule-Corp yard. The other Dead Mongral roshed over to it's comrade and were ready to attack the woman together. BR  
  
"Hey thats not fair!" Trunks yelled as he flew over to the womans side as she got back to her feet. Vegeta and Pikachu also joind them.   
  
"We'll take care of you some other time...." the demon said as they vanished leaving Vegeta, Pikachu and the others wondering what the motive behind the attack was.  
  
{7:05PM}  
  
As Pikachu and the Z worriers stood there they look over at the odd cloacked woman. Trunks gave her a little glance then seemed to think of something, as he thought he remembered what it was he forgot. "OH NO!" he cried as he rushed over to Pans side. "Pan are you alright? Come on, wake up!"  
  
Pan layed there motionless in Trunks' arms. Trunks was becoming worried about her and called over Bra and told her to bring him a wet washcloth.  
  
"Is she alright?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"I think she just over exerted herself with that last attack." the cloaked woman said as she began to walk away.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Vegeta yelled as he grabbed her shoulder with his left hand. "Just who are you and what was that battle all about?"  
  
"Let.... go!" the woman demanded. "I answer to no one... not even a saiyan prince!"  
  
"What?! But how do you know I'm...?" Vegeta was stuned at this. After that, the woman broke away from Vegeta and disappeared from sight with instant-transmission. "Why the insolent woman...!"  
  
{11:00PM}  
  
"uhg...." Pan was beginning to regane consciousness. "Wha... hahuhg! My head.... where am I?"  
  
"Your on my bed, Pan." a female voice said. "You used most of your energy on that weird attack you used."  
  
"Hahh... Bra?" Pan opened her eye's to see her suroundings. She saw she was in Bra's bedroom on her bed. "Bra... Oh man my head feels so weird right now. What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember the battle you and my brother was in?" Bra asked.  
  
"Battle....? Oh right! I remember now. Those demons.... and." Pan couldn't finish as she started to slip out of consciousness again.  
  
"Oh boy... What I am going to do with you, Pan?" Bra said as she walked out of the room and downstairs.  
  
As she turned of the light and closed the door, a small figure came out from unber the bed and jumped on the top of it where Pan lay. The figure let out a burst of electric energy into the lights of the room and the room was lit up again and Pikachu was sitting next to Pan. Pikachu looked at Pan and thought about the attack she used on that demon. He didn't believe how much power she was able to get. It was enough to blow this planet into nothing but dust. Pikachu placed his right hand on her forehead and his body began to glow golden yellow as he was glowing Pan's body was regaining energy. Soon Pan's energy was half restored, and Pikachu stopped there. He fell to the bed a little tired himself.  
  
"Man... I didn't think that she had that much power...." Pikachu said lieing there next to Pan then he ended up falling usleep.  
  
Pan soon woke up afterwords and sat up and grasped her head with both hands. "Ouch! I got a killer headake..." she said as started to get out of bed. But then she realized that she was still to lightheaded to stand up so she fell back to the bed. "Huhg.. Man, I can't even stand up.... What the?" Pan noticed Pikachu lying next to her. "What's he doing here? Wait a minute... I'm sure I felt some energy being transfered into my body.... Did he?"  
  
{11:20PM}  
  
(knock, knock, knock.) The soud of someone knocking on the front door. Trunks went to geet the visiters. Opening the glass doors he see Videl standing there looking at him with worry in her eye's.  
  
"Oh, hellow Videl. Huh? Wheres Gohan?" Trunks asked when he didn't see Gohan anywhere.  
  
"I'm sorry he's stuck at a meeting and I couldn't get a hold of him, so he doesn't even know about the fight yet." Videl answered.  
  
"Huh, I see. Well, I'm sorry about Pan, she's resting at the moment." Trunks told her.  
  
"Thanks, Trunks. I'll just go on and check on her."  
  
"Ok. She's in Bra's room."  
  
Videl made her way up to Bra's bedroom door and opened the door and walking inside. She walked over to the bed and saw Pan lying there usleep and seemed to be cudling with what looked like a stuffed toy of a yellow mouse like creature. Videl walked over and picked up the covers and pulled them over Pan and half of the yellow mouse looking toy she was hugging. Afterwards Videl walked to the door and turning her head to take one last look at her sleepng doaghter, she left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Meanwhile, deep in the forest nearby there was a man walking throgh the thick brush of greenary. He was a young looking man, 18-20 years or so, about 5 foot'9 in height. H is dark black hair went down to his shoulders, and he wore no shirt just a pair of white pants. He had a well built body like a athlete, and his light brown eyes were gazeing into the shadow's of the forest. He seemed to be looking for something, or someone. The young man came to the shore of a vert large lake that leads out to sea. The man walked to the edge of the shoreline and stood there looking out at the water.  
  
"Kiki!" the man shouted as loud as he could then he hung his head down and fell into dispare. "Why? Why'd you die.... WHYYY!?" after that he fell to his knees and wept.  
  
As he wept the water began to glow and then it began to part and the man lefted his head and saw a figure rising from the lakes bottom the figure was shrouded in a blue ominous aura. The glowing being floated up  
  
above the lake and the young man and then tilted it's head downword it seemed to look down at the man. Holding out it 's right arm the figure shot out a beam of blue energy.  
  
{8:00AM}  
  
The suns warm rays shine through the window of Bra's room and onto Pan's face. She starts to turn and toss as she slowly began to wakeup, Pan then opened her eye's and pushed herself in an upright position with her left hand. With her right hand she rubs her head before getting up off the bed and walking over to the window. Looking out the window she sees the new day that awaits her, and also she sees Pikachu running from Trunks. Trunks was definitely not in a very good mood he seemed to be very mad at Pikachu. But Pikachu didn't really apear to give a damn, he was just having fun with Trunks and seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
"Pikachu, get back here right now!" Trunks yelled as he tried desperately to catch up with Pikachu, but Pikachu was just to fast for him to catch. "You little rat!"  
  
Pikachu was just toying with the young saiyan and laughing as he watched Trunks land face first in the dirt every time he missed trying to get him. After a little while Pikachu jumped from another one of Trunks' attempts to catch him landing on a treebranch and watching as Trubks once again landed face first in the dirt below.  
  
"Pikachu!" Bra shouted from a window overlooking the frontyard. "Come here a minute, I got something I want to show you."  
  
Pikachu jumped from it's perch on the treebranch and flew up to the window where his trainer was waiting for him.  
  
"Grrrr..... I'll get that no good rat one of these days....." Trunks said as he got back up and walked inside.  
  
Pikachu was resting in the arms of Bra as she carried him into her bedroom. As they went in, Bra shut the door with her right foot and placed Pikachu on her bed and walked over to her closet and opened it up, she started to dig through it looking for what ever it was she wanted to show Pikachu. S oon Bra shouted out, "I found it!" and emerged from the closet with a small box in her hands, it was eight inches tall and six inches wide. She happily jumped onto the bed and put the box down on next to Pikachu, who didn't have a clue what she was upto. Pikachu looked at the box and wondered what it was for. "Are you confused?" Bra asked at she smiled down at Pikachu. She then lifted the top of the box and reached down into it and pulled at what looked like another smaller box, about two inches tall and five inches wide, but this back was made of some kind of metal. Opening this box up Bra turned the box towards Pikachu so he could see it. In the metal box there was a small yellow pendulum. Pikachu still didn't know what to make of this, but still it was rather impressive, it looked like it was made of a very beautiful stone, also in the center of the stone Pikachu could make out a orange lightning bolt shape, t hen it hit him, that pendulum was mad out of a thunderstone.  
  
"Wha-wha-what is this all about?!" Pikachu yelled out as he jumped back almost falling off the bed.  
  
"What are you so worried about? It's just a thunderstone." Bra said as she picked up this pendulum. "It was made a long time ago by my great grandmother. I thought you'd like to use this to evolve into a."  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL!!!" Pikachu shouted in an angre voice.  
  
Bra just looked at him with shock, she didn't understand why he wouldn't want to evolve and become even stronger then he is now. "But way not? I mean you are already as strong as a super saiyan, just think how powerful you'd become if you evolved."  
  
"I well never evolve! I refuse to! Not even you well ever make me do that!" Pikachu shouted again as he jumped from the bed and flew out the open window in Bra's room.  
  
"Pikachu, wait! I didn't mean to upset you...." but it was to late, Pikachu was already out of sight. 


End file.
